Forgotten
by Paranoia-shoujo
Summary: There is something with memories forgotten that binds us... something that makes our lives entwine. AU. High school scene.
1. Wakeup Call

AN: Characters are severely OOC.

Standard disclaimers apply.

Forgotten Chapter 1: Wake-up Call 

Shouts could be heard from a distance. Quite an unusual thing to wake up to, in Naruto's experience. After all, he had Hatake-san—the very epitome of calm—for a guardian. But on this very special day, Hatake-san's composure seemed to have taken a vacation—a long on apparently, as Kakashi abruptly slammed the receiver down with a loud thud.

Naruto blinked, lethargic, as he watched his silver-haired guardian pace back and forth in an annoyed fashion.

"Hatake-san?" He whispered in askance as Kakashi tiredly sighed. Hearing the voice of his young charge, Kakashi stopped his pacing to turn and look at him.

Silence settled around the two as they stared unflinchingly at each other. After a minute-long debate with himself, Kakashi opened his mouth to whisper, "Naruto . . ." Pausing briefly before he took the plunge and asked, "What do you think about changing schools?"

"Changing schools, Hatake-san?" The single statement jolted him from drowsiness. His sleepiness forgotten, he abruptly stood up—shocked.

"Yes, " Kakashi murmured tiredly.

"Bu . . . but why?"

Sighing again, Kakashi motioned for him to retake his seat on the sofa. Once they were both seated, Kakashi began to speak. "Naruto? Do you remember when I took you from the orphanage? When I told you that I was a family friend and that you had a brother but that he was already adopted? Well, it seems like I found him . . . or more like, he found us . . . I do understand that you don't want to leave your friends but . . . he wants you to transfer to his school, and for us to live in the house he bought for you."

Cocking his head to the side, Naruto asked, "Was that the reason you were shouting a while ago, Hatake-san?"

"Hn."

Blinking owlishly, Naruto smiled. "Ok. I guess it's alright."

"Hn. We better start packing then." Turning to look at the blonde boy, Kakashi pushed him out the door and said. "Go spend some time with your friends. I'll pack for both of us."

"Demo . . ."

"Go."

Tsuzuku 


	2. Smiles for a Bad Day

Standards disclaimers apply.

Forgotten Chapter 2: Smiles for a bad day 

The silence of the hallways was deafening. And Naruto could only agree so much as he walked tiredly, looking for the specified room.

He sighed. Boredom just wasn't his thing . . . and without the others, he felt so alone . . . Unknowingly however, this simple release of breath of his had attracted a whole bunch of trouble.

---o---

Gaara was happy.

And for an entirely innocent reason.

It wasn't because he had scared the wits out of his annoying professor . . .

. . . Or because he had destroyed something or killed someone.

It was because of a simple thing really . . . a person actually.

Naruto.

His younger twin.

Was coming to this school . . .

His school.

He couldn't help the grin that spread on his normally emotionless face at the thought. His friends, Sasuke and Neji, looked up from their light doze when the air around them crackled with tenseness. Glancing briefly at their red haired friend, they quickly realized that the heavy air about them was caused by his smile . . . an innocent smile that made his face less threatening . . .

Shrugging carelessly, they remained silent. Waiting patiently for Gaara's reason.

---o---

SPLASH!

"Aah! Cold!" Naruto shrieked rather loudly as he stood freezing in the middle of the hallway with an upturned bucket beside him.

---o---

Gaara upon hearing his brother's voice, stood up and abruptly left the room, his two friends following after. The scene that met him outside however was not as he expected…

Tsuzuku 

Q & A:

How does Gaara recognize Naruto's voice even after being separated for so long?

It's because he's stalked his own brother… damn my weird idaes….


	3. The reunion of red and yellow

Standards disclaimers apply.

Forgotten 

Chapter 3: The reunion of red and yellow

When Gaara rushed out of the room after that loud scream, Neji had expected that something terrible had happened. He had expected to see a horribly totured person, or a bloody carcass at the least, but he never thought to expect this.

There stood before them a young blonde. _About a year or two younger_. He thought as his eyes focused on the boy's face. The said person had the biggest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen, eyes he could possibly drown in. Dragging his gaze downward, he noticed the boys dripping clothes. _I suppose that explains the scream . . . _Noting the fact that the blonde was shivering, he was about to offer his jacket but his red-haired friend was faster.

Gaara already had Naruto wrapped in his jacket and was leading him to the locker rooms for a change of clothes by the time Neji was done staring. Glancing briefly at Sasuke, he saw the same glazed eyes that he probabbly sported minutes ago. A few feet away fromthem stood a couple of curious bystanders whose eyes were transfixed on the same scene.

A full minute after Gaara and Naruto's departure, Sasuke finally regained his bearing

Neji and Sasuke were about to stroll back to their classroom when the whisper of gossip caught their ears.

_"Who was that?"_

_"I don't know . . . but maybe that's why Gaara-sama was smiling this morning."_

_"No way."_

_"Nu-uh. I saw it with my own eyes."_

_Growl. "Whoever that blonde slut was, I'm going to make her pay."_

_" . . . Uh, that person's a guy, Shei."_

_"I don't care! He made Gaara-sama gay!" Evil laugh. "He'll be sorry he ever came to this place!"_

Hearing that statement, Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed. "Fangirls."

---o---

Meanwhile, in the locker rooms, Gaara was randomly pulling our sets of clothes from his locker.

"Ne . . . ne, who are you?" Naruto asked as his hands started tugging on the jacket Gaara gave him.

Pausing his rummaging, Gaara gave him a small smirk and said, "Someone . . ."

Pouting at the answer he received, Naruto asked again, "Ne . . . Are you my brother?"

"Maybe."

"Mou, why won't you give me a straight answer?" Naruto whined as he faced the redhead.

Giving into the temptation, Gaara gave a short laugh, ruffling Naruto's hair affectionately. "You look cute when you pout."

"You still haven't answered me."

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked.

" . . .I don't know . . ."

Seeing Naruto's confusion, Gaara tenderly pulled him into a warm embrace. "I missed you, Ruto-chan."

"Onii-san? Is it really you?" Naruto whispered, suddenly fearing his brother's rejection.

"Hai." Gaara replied, hugging the younger boy harder when he felt the damp tears trail down from his brother's eyes. "I'm back. I won't leave you anymore. I promise." _And I'll protect you from the dangers that surround us... especially perverts..._

---o---

"Gaara?" Naruto asked as they were walking towards their classroom. He was currently wearing several of Gaara's spare clothes: a pair of loose black pants and a dark blue muscle shirt. And of course the jacket he had lent him earlier.

Noting the pathetically cute look on his twin's face, Gaara patted him on the head and said, "My friends . . . I'll introduce them to you later." Staring at Naruto, he murmured. "You're joining us for lunch."

Without waiting for a reply, he walked towards the door just beside them and opened it. Facing Naruto he answered his unspoken question. "This is our class."

_**Tsuzuku**_


	4. Protective streaks a mile too wide

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Forgotten**

_Chapter 4: Protective streaks a mile too close_

"So you've transferred to Shinobi High?" A somber voice sounded over the phone.

"'ai!" Naruto chirped into the receiver.

"Is everything alright there?" His friend asked, worriedly.

"Aa."

"Friends?" The voice asked, immediately, right after hearing his reply.

Sigh. "No one seems to want my friendship." Naruto twirled the phone's cord around his finger, slouched as he was against the wall.

"Do you want us to come and visit?"

Hearing this, Naruto dropped the cord and visibly brightened, bouncing up and grinning at nothing. "Honto?"

He heard sweet laughter spill from the handset, before a teasing voice whispered, "You miss us that much? It's only the first day and you already miss us . . ."

Pouting, Naruto pleaded. "Mou . . . Please?"

He heard a brief tug-of-war for the handset before another voice replied. ". . . Okay. Ja."

"Ja ne!" _Click_. Shoving his hands down his pockets, Naruto sighed before turning to stroll out of the school garden.

"Who were you talking to?" Gaara asked, popping up behind Naruto.

"Gyaah!"

Seeing his aniki, Naruto pouted and whined. "Onii-san, stop popping up behind me! . . . it's creepy!"

About to reply, Gaara paused as his two friends entered the edges of his perception. Turning to Naruto, he introduced them, "Naruto, this is Uchiha Sasuke," pointing to the one with shorter hair.

"And this is Hyuuga Neji," He motioned in the direction of the other, the one with the longer hair.

"Yoroshiku. " Naruto answered in an uncertain but hopeful voice. He sweatdropped when the two just continued to stare.

Blinking in response to the staring, he was surprised when Gaara suddenly whipped out a large mallet to whack them both on the head.

"Ne, onii-san, are they alright?"

"Hai," Gaara replied. Turning to his friends, he glared. "That's my baby brother you're staring at."

Without another word, he pulled Naruto away from the two, mumbling about torture techniques that he'd employ if other people did the same thing as Sasuke and Neji had.

---o---

"Are you sure?" Haku asked as they pulled out random outfits from his extensive wardrobe.

". . . " Turning to him, Shino gave a brief nod before meticulously folding the clothes before stuffing them inside Haku's suitcases.

"Are we being too protective?" Haku mumbled, biting his fingernails worriedly.

Giving his a brief glance, Shino muttered. "No."

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Hn."

"See you tomorrow then." Walking Shino to the door, Haku smiled. '_Typical Shino response…'_

"Ja."

---o---

Kakashi was gracefully sipping his morning tea when it happened.

It was the second day of their stay and he was fairly confident that everything would go smoothly from then on.

He should have remembered that where Naruto is involved, nothing is ever easy.

Thoroughly drenched in his own tea, he lost his cool for the second time. "HAKU! SHINO! GET BACK HERE!"

Hours later, we see the two culprits bound to adjacent chairs by several ropes and chains.

Blinking owlishly, Haku addressed Kakashi, "Don't you think you're overreacting, Hatake-san?"

". . . " Shino quietly nodded in agreement.

Cough. "What are the two of you doing here?"

Shrugging, Haku replied, "Naruto missed us so we came."

"Hmm . . . I see. What I don't understand is why you have these, " Kakashi indicated the multiple luggage the two had brought, "with you."

Immediately, the young teen transformed into a chibified Haku with huge, teary, puppy eyes. "Nii-san, can we please stay? Pwease!"

". . . "

Seeing Haku plead pathetically, Shino shrugged before staring venomously at the older man, willing him to agree to their plan.

" . . . Fine." Kakashi finally mumbled as he felt himself shudder as the Aburame's stare transformed to a glare.

"Yay! We're staying!" Confetti began to fall from the ceiling as the chibi began to jump around the room excitedly.

Returning to the kitchen for another cup of much needed, calming, stress-relieving tea, Kakashi sighed. And if you were close enough, you would hear him mumbling. " . . . money for hospital bills. I just hope we have enough. Advil . . . I need Advil. Lots and lots of Advil."

_**Tsuzuku**_


	5. Here Comes the Bodyguards

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Forgotten**

_Chapter 5: And here comes the bodyguards . . ._

It was the first period, Psychology, or as others dubbed it: Hell class. The students were as usual, noisy beyond help. Their teacher, Mitarashi Anko, had yet to arrive.

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke were all sitting at the corner of the back row, silently watching the doorway, willing it to open and reveal Naruto's cheerful face.

_**RRRRIIIINNNGGG!**_

The door swung open as the students fearfully stared at it, paralyzed in their seats. Silence reigned over the room. Everyone—except Sasuke, Neji and Gaara—held their breaths in until a 'girl' gracefully entered the room.

The girl's long, lustrous black hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail, the ends lightly brushing against the small of her back. Her coal colored ayes darted left and right before she fully entered the room, two vague shadows following her lead.

Gaara hissed in surprise as he looked up and found his younger brother standing improperly close to the other person—a guy with spiky, raven hair, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a shirt with a collar that covered half of his face.

The rest of the class stared in wonder at the trio. They already knew of the blonde kid. He was under the protection of the three 'demon princes'. But the other two . . . they were fresh meat.

Their chattering became livelier at the sight of the three. Speculations, insinuations, and rumors all began to pour forth from the mouths of the gossip mongers.

"QUIET!" Anko screamed out, entering the classroom with a loud bang. Her eyes were slitted in anger, and she was about to reprimand—torture—her students when a quiet hum entered her ears.

Raising an eyebrow, she momentarily paused and glared at the three new students. Seeing her calm down, Haku stepped up front and greeted, "Konbanwa! Boku wa Tsurara Haku." Pausing with a smile, he prompted his two other companions to speak.

Unnoticed by the trio (Anko saw this and was very amused), about three-quarters of the class fell out of their seats in surprise, jaws hanging open with dazed expression on their faces. They almost failed to hear the other boy's quiet whisper

". . . Aburame Shino."

_**Tsuzuku**_


End file.
